


The cramp in my leg

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Massage, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Texting, masseur!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good thing was , Mickey is one of the best football players in the history of his high school. So when bruises were involved he could always blame it on the game. And he never mentioned it so his team players never asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cramp in my leg

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey is a high school football player with a cramp in his leg and Ian is the new masseur. He is a year older than Mickey and they never met but they know about eachother.
> 
> So I don´t know much about high school football in USA but I tried my best. Pleas forgive me if I wrote something wrong. And don´t forget, it´s all about the feedback, good or bad.Thank you :)

Today was not a good day for him.

Not even seven in the morning and already a fist to his face, and it was his left side again (cause he always slept with his right cheek on the pillow). The bruise didn't even heal  properly from the last time, but his dad didn't care about that. Mickey wondered what was it this time. Cause he's pretty sure hi didn't touch dad's money or his stash. But then again, he didn't do anything two days ago either yet he was still smacked on the head and thrown at the wall. His dad never had a reason to hurt him, Mickey supposed it was just something about the way he was.

The good thing was, Mickey is one of the best quarterbacks in the history of his high school. So when bruises were involved he could always blame it on the game. And he never mentioned it to anyone therefor his team players never asked.

***

Mickey wasn't the brightest kid, never learned, failed almost every class and was a lost case in general – at least that was what his teachers said about him. The only talent he had was in his hands. He could fight, and fight everyone and everywhere, and he enjoyed it so it wasn't a problem for him to take a challenge whenever he was given one. He was on his way to be suspended, and this time indefinitely, and he didn't even care. So what? It'South side, who the fuck needs a diploma in this shithole anyway? But his sister always knew his brother was one of the good ones. She knew that she was gonna do something to change the path his life was going.

She was dating David, football player, very popular guy, pretty, muscular, not so bright though, but he was a good lay. And she was kinda slutty, so they were good together. And when he broke his leg (ok, it was because he was trying to jump from her window cause her dad had come home early that night but he told everyone that he tried to save a cat from the tree and the branch snapped) she saw it as an opportunity for Mickey. The high school football team needed a new quarterback, so he asked David to put a few good words about her brother with the coach (there was some promises for some kinky stuff – sex wise - and let's face it, when you're a horny sixteen-year old and had a girl like Mandy, there wasn't much you wouldn't do) and maybe give him a tryout.

„What the fuck Mandy?! Are you fucking serious ?! Me a quaterback? Not gonna happen,“  he shook his head.

„Yeah well, tough luck. Cause you're gonna go in there and show those fuckers the way to play, Milkovich style,“  she put one hand on her hip and snapped the fingers of the other.

„God you're an idiot. I aint'doing it… and they wont have me anyway cause of my beatiful grades and all. “

„Look asshole, you're doing it and that's that. There's no fucking way I'm letting David go back door on me for nothing.“

„Ugh!...fuck, Mandy did you just say what I thought you said? Jesus now I'm never gonna get that image out of my head! I can't believe you…“ he covered his eyes with his hands.

„Well believe it. Someone's gotta take care of your sorry ass cause you damn sure  wont do it youself.“

„Ok then, … I might as well give it a shot. Would't want to be a pain in yor ass or anything,“  he shruged his shoulders.  „When and where do I need to be?“

 

It wasn't a bad thing being a football player, and Mickey liked it, he was always the first one on the field and the last one to leave, he even listened to his coach (eventhough he didn't care much about authority). And the fighter in him liked that he got the chance to occasionaly push someone down, or hit them, or just shove them aside a little, it was pretty much like the streets except people cheered for you instead of calling the cops on you. And not to mention the subtle brushes against his team mates' crotches and asses. It was pretty much a heaven.

Yup. He liked to have a dick up his ass. And there was no need for his team to know that, so he kinda kept quiet about it. The only problem were the showers they took. All those dicks just swinging around, left – right, left – right… and the abs, all the guys were fucking Apollo Gods with their tight abs, and their perfectly shaped asses, and big hands that soaped those dicks and asses and abs and… ugh. It was official. Mickey had died and went to heaven. Gay heaven.

***

 

„Milkovich! You´re playing or what? That was the third ball you lost, are you sleeping or something? Cause we have someone to cover you for the next week's game y'know. See all those guys on the bench? Get your ass here! “  coach Harris yelled from across the field.

His leg hurt more by the minute and he couldn't run, his dad did shove him against the wall pretty hard yesterday, fuck, might have even broken a bone or two but no way he's going to the hospital. He's Milkovich, They don't do doctors.

„Yeah, all right coach!“  he yelled back, limping slowly to the benches feeling every bone in his leg twisting.

„What's with your leg? You need a timeout or something?“  coach asked touching Mickey's knee.

„Nah, just a cramp I guess. I'm just gonna go sit for a minute, I'll get back to the field in no time,“ they had a big game next week so they were all working their asses of.

„Look, we'll manage without you today, Noah's gonna take your place. If you want to be in shape for the game on Thursday you'll need to take care of that leg, alright? Go inside and have that new guy massage it, let the cramp loose, “  he turned around and whistled to his team to let them know Noah is coming in.

 

 

With nothing but a towell covering his ass, just fresh out of a shower, Mickey layed on the table, his hands under his chin, waiting for the masseur. A guy came in, carying a bottle of Johnson's & Johnson's baby oil and a small towel. Mickey caught a glimpse of him. He was a bit young for a massagge therapist, but if he knows his business what the hell.

„Hey,“ the guy greeted, „coach said you have a cramp in you leg, right?“

„Yeah. So …you just do your thing and I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit, is that ok?“  Mickey asked already feeling his eyelids shuting down.

„Sure, which leg is it?“

„Left,“  Mickey said and heard a pop as the guy opened the oil bottle.

The last time he heard a pop of a bottle ( or in his case a tube) like that was maybe two months ago when he fucked some sophmore kid in the school bathroom during lunch break. Jesus , he haven't had a dick in two months and by now his wright arm developed muscles he didn't even know he had. He needed to get laid, pronto.

He shivered as he felt warm oily hands sliding up his leg. Fuck was that? That felt good.

„Your calfs are pretty tight, I'm just gonna relax them a bit, ok?“ the guy said while his hands masaged the way from Mickey's foot to his knee. Couple of more strokes and he changed the leg. It was a good feeling, maybe even too good , Mickey thought. „Can I move your towell up a bit? I want to get better access to your thighs.“

„Yeah, sure,“  he said and let his hands fall to the sides of the table so his head was now on his right cheek. The guy pushed the towel up, and started masagging his thigh. Shit, there were those shivers again. Ok, he definietly needed to get laid, ´cause if this guy keeps doing this he's gonna have a hard time explaining his hard on.

„So, you're Mickey Milkovich, huh?“  the guy asked.

„Yes. “

„THE Mickey Milkovich?“  fuck, he was annoying with all this questions.

„Right…would you just massagge my leg and not talk please?“  Mickey wasn't in the mood for a chit chat.

„Oh, sure…sorry,“ the gux apologized but continued immediately after. „But I must say, I really admire you, you know, being a nobody and then becoming the best fucking player in high school. “

„I wasn't a nobody, I had a reputation y'know.“  Mickey was getting really pissed at this guy.

„Yeah, I'm sure you did.“

 Ok, that's it, the guy had it coming. Mickey turned to face this joker and confront him.

„Look, I don't know what you think you know about me but you better not talk shi-“  his tounge froze. Not a fucking word. In front of him stood the most beautiful guy he had ever seen, and no, it was no exaggeration, he literally was the most beautiful guy Mickey had ever seen. Fuck he has to turn back around.

„Relax man… what I meant was, I know how it is when no one believes in you and then something inside you clicks and you start to believe in yourself, and try to make it all better so you can prove them wrong.“

„What, you were a nobody too? So you became a masseur to prove them wrong? Classy…“ Mickey retorted putting his hands under his chin.

„Fuck you, I'm not a masseur,“ the guy laughed and Mickey thought it was kinda sweet. _Jesus fuck, sweet? Seriously?_   „I'm currently in West Point training to be an officer. This is just something I do when I'm back home.“

„Well I could have sworn I felt your oily hand massaging me… speaking of, continue with it, G.I.“

„So? A football player? Bet you get a lot of chicks,“  he rubbed Mickey's thighs, and his hands were seriously getting closer to his butt.

Of course he had a lot of girls hitting on him, but he always managed to wiggle himself out of it saying he has a long distance relationship or whatever. He couldn't just go around telling people he likes to suck dicks.

„Yeah. A lot. Why ? You wanna borrow one?“

„Nah, I'm wired the other way,“  guy said like it was as simple as ordering coffee.

„Gay?“ Mickey asked in disbelief raising his eyebrows.

„Yep. Gay,“ guy repeated. „I hope you don't have a problem with a gay me massagging you, cause despite the popular opinion we do not want to fuck every guy we see. We have some standards y'know,“ The guy's hands were now dangerously close to Mickey's butt and Mickey felt his dick hardening. Shit it felt good. „Ok, turn around now, I gotta do your front,“ he said.

Ah, shit, how's he gonna turn around with a hard-on... no way, he'll have to make some excuse.

„Look, I think you've done your job here, my leg is fine, no need to be doing it anymore.“

„No, I came here to fix your leg so I'm fixing your leg. Besides, coach is gonna have my ass if you fuck up the game 'cause of the cramp. It could come back, y'know?“ he was dedicated allright. So Mickey started to slowly turn around, but then suddenly returned on his back.

„Y'know, since you're already here might as well do my back before I turn around , ok?“ leave it to Mickey to weasle himself out of this kinda thing.

„Ok, but I've only got like, 20 minutes left. And then I really have to do your thighs, man,“ the guy sighed and put more oil on his hands.

He started with Mickey's shoulders, around his neck and slowly down his spine. His hands were big and strong but so soft, Mickey liked them. The way the guy's thumbs pressed between his shoulder blades was just perfect, it was if he knew just the right amount of presure needed. It was kinda stupid laying there in silence, since he couldn't sleep anymore, so Mickey started the conversation.

„So um…what's your name again?“ he asked.

„Ian.“

„Ok, Ian. So why are you doing this if you're training in West Point? Does it give you some extra credit or something?“  he really didn't have anything else.

„You mean, why I do masaggess? Well I do have a licence and I do it all the time with my family, and no, it doesn't give me extra credit,“ he said his hands on Mickey's tight arm muscles. God this felt good, he was nothing like their former masseur, but then again, their former masseur was almost 50.

But this guy is strong, and has all the right moves and shit…Mickey's dick is waking up again.

„But I do it mostly because of the guys, y'know, you are all muscles, and I like it,"he teased. Shit, the kid was saying this like he's asking for a burger or something… But who was Mickey kidding, he liked it too.

„They know you're gay? “

„Some. But they don't care, at least that's what they tell me, “ he shrugged  and continued,  „Do they know you're gay?“

„Fuck you, I ain't gay! “ Mickey spat propping on his elbows, turning his head to give Ian his *fuck off* look, but Ian just grinned at him.

„Calm down, my bad. I guess I was wrong then. I wouldn't mind , y'know? You've got strong shoulders and your back muscles are fucking sexy. But, whatever…“

God damn it, will this kid stop talking. Fuck, Mickey's dick is seriously getting harder and harder and laying down is not doing it any good, he has to make some room for it. It's painful the way it's pressed against the table. Shit!

„Ok, enough with the back, turn,“  Ian clapped his hands.

„I can't, man….just… gimme a minute, a'right?“

„What? Why? “ Ian wondered.

„I just can't, believe me… Now lemme calm down a bit, I'll be good in no time,“  shit, shit.. Mickey closed his eyes and made himself think about something dumb so his dick would maybe soften. Ian seemed to have sensed that he was nervous so he came around the table and squated in front of Mickey's face. Damn, that's not helping at all.

„Look Mickey, don't be embarassed or anything, it happens a lot y'know? It just shows that you're a healthy young man, that's all,“  God, his breath was hot against Mickey's lips. Jesus, he was gorgeus, his perfect lips and the freckles on his nose, and Mickey was so hard now he wanted to just fuck him there on the table in the locker room.

„What happens a lot?“  Mickey asked. As if he didn't know.

„Erection, y'know. It has to do with the feeling of relaxation, and warm hands against your body. It's not because of me.“

Fuck, is this guy for real?

„Damn straight it's not. Told you, I aint a fag…No ofense.“

„Non taken… and you already said you weren't,“ Ian got up, took the towel he brought with him and wiped his hands on it.„Look, I'm gonna go, I think the cramp is gone, but if you ever feel it again, feel free to call me, ok?“ he took a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down his number. He gave it to Mickey with a  „Bye , hope to hear from you,“  and left the locker room leaving a dumbstruck Mickey.

*** 

Two days before the game and Mickey still couldn't get Ian out of his head. For the past five days he's been gazing around the field and school yard hoping to see him, shivering every time he caught a glimpse of red hair. Fuck, he never noticed how many ginger kids were here in school.

At night, he would imagine Ian pounding his ass, his big hands stroking his dick nice and slow, his tounge on his nipples and he'd end up jerking off in his bed almost every hour. After all, he was a teenager with big sex drive and no one to fuck it out so there was no other option.

He had Ian's number, and Ian said he'd be glad to hear from him but he wasn't some needy bitch about to make a booty call. Eventhough there was nothing else he'd rather be doing now. His arm was hurting  more and more and it'd be nice to change it a bit.

 

It has been nearly 45 minutes since he took the paper with Ian's number out from his pocket. He didn't save it in his cell phone 'cause his bitch of a sister was always snooping through it, hoping to find something she'd blackmail him with whenever she wanted him to do some shit for her. He was laying on his back, staring at the number, weighing whether to call or not. If he calls, he'll sound desperate and maybe Ian wont even remember him so he'll totally embarasse himself; if he doesn't call he could miss the opportunity to get fucked once or twice, and god knows he needed it bad. But since Mickey wasn't the one to miss on anything given to him, he decided to at least text him, it was easier and he had more time puting the possible answers in his head.

_Hey..It's Mickey Milkovich…you gave me your number?_

There was no answer. Fuck, he knew Ian didn't remember him, shit if only he could erase the message somehow. He lit up a cigarette, smoking nervously, tapping his fingers on his legs, whaiting for an answer. Twenty minutes later and 4 cigarettes down, still nothing. Just when he thought he made a complete ass of himself and that Ian will never answer, his phone buzzed. It was from Ian.

**_hey_ **

_took you long enough_

**_yeah, sorry, left my phone in the gym locker, just saw your text_ **

_oh, ok then, I guess_

**_so you saved my number…I'm glad_ **

_yeah, forgot I had it in my pocket…so gym, huh?_

**_well, gotta take care of my body, it's my temple y'know_ **

_you're an ass …but great body though_ that was something Mickey would never tell anyone in person. That was why he prefered texting, cause no one could see the grinn and the blushes on his face.

**_whoa, thanks for the compliment_ **

_It ain't acompliment, it's a fact, your body rocks man_

**_You're not so bad yourself…I already told you I liked your back muscles…so um,  is this going somewhere or are you just killing time_ **

_I don't know, would you like for it to go somewhere_

**_Why are you answering my question with another question? …didn't they teach you it's not nice_ **

_Fuck off_

**_Well, that's rude_ **

_Yeah well that's me_

**_Ok tough guy, since you're not gonna say anything, and you should 'cause you texted first I'm just gonna spill it out: I like you, been thinking about you a lot, I liked your skin under my fingers, the way your body reacted to my touch, I thought about that sexy back muscles of yours pressed against my chest_ **

_fuck man, why are you telling me this_

**_dunno, 'cause it's true...but don't worry about it, you're not even gay right, so it doesn't matter_ **

_all this shit is giving me a hard-on, stop it_

**_yeah, so? you are or you aren't ?_ **

_what_

**_gay, stupid_ **

_i guess, but don't go telling anyone , got it?_

**_no problem, I know when to keep my mouth shut_ **

_you better... so, my back against your chest, huh_

**_why not? you didn't think about me?_ **

_hell, yeah I was, been doing something else too_

**_how many times?...I did it every day_ **

_couple of times a day...fuck man, we gotta stop, my pants are too tight right now_

**_so take them off then, mine are gone_ **

_we ain't having phone sex are we_

**_would it bother you if we did?_ **

_dunno, it'd be the first for me_

**_I can stop if you want_ **

_no, 's fine...so, you're still  at the gym_

**_yeah, gonna go hit the shower...wish you were with me though_ **

_me too, ...so ok, you go shower then, text me when you're done_

**_wait, you can shower with me...i'll take my phone in_ **

_dude, that's sick_

**_why? it'd be fun, what's wrong with fun?_ **

_nothing, just seems strange 's all...so you in there yet_

**_lemme wash my face first... ok, where were we? you take off your pants yet?_ **

_yeah, pants, boxers , everything_

**_mmm eager, i like that, so where are you?_ **

_on my bed_

**_shit... I'd like to be there to..._ **

_and I'd like to be in the shower with you_

**_yeah, I'd press you against the wall, kiss your lips while the water falls over us_ **

_fuck... and then_

**_lick your nipples while my hand plays with your balls , mmm..._ **

_shit man...would you wrap your lips around my dick_

**_yeah, I'd suck it like there's no tomorrow,  your dick would fill my mouth completely...and you'd be grabbing my hair, pushing my head  just like you want it_ **

_ahh, fuck that's god, ...where is your free hand now_

**_on my dick, yours_ **

_on  my dick too, but wished it was on yours_

**_you would stroke it  hard , wouldn't you_ **

_I'd make it hard ,so  I can feel it fully when you fuck me against the tiles...fuuuuck, shit, I haven't had sex in two months, I can't last much longer_

**_two months? damn that's long...but don't wory ,I'd totally make it up to you, you'd be so fucked you wouldn't be able to sit on your ass...shit I'm so close, you wanna go on or can we finish 'cause I'm gonna fuckin lose it_ **

_I'd let you come inside me, and I'd come with your hand on my dick...jesus fuck, I can't  anymore, gonna cum, fuck I wish I could hear your voice now..._

**_yeah,I 'm gonna fill you up, you'll have me inside for days...shit ,shit,shit...._ **

 

_jesus, that was some fucked up shit man_

**_why? You didn't like it?_ **

_hell, I came all over myself, fuck you very much_

**_it was hot, would be even better in person_ **

_so you're home or_

**_no, new york, coming home next week_ **

_wanna meet up then_

**_what do you think?_ **

_ok,...so let me know when you get back_

**_sure, fuck man, there was a guy in the stall next to me, he must have heard me moan, 'cause you wouldn't believe the look he gave me just now_ **

_fuck him_

**_no, I'd rather fuck you_ **

_allright then, come home and you'ĺl get your wish...shit, I gotta go clean up and delete these texts 'cause if my sister finds them_

**_right, so I should be free tonight after ten if you wanna, like call or something? It usually works better when we talk to eachother_ **

_k, later then_

**_yeah_ **

 

_***_

 

Mickey's team won the game, coach Harris was beyond himself and Mickey  was of course the most valuable player. Everyone cheered for him, but he wanted just one person to be there.  He couldn't wait till monday when Ian was gonna be back home. They talked every day, texted couple of times a day, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

 

Monday afternoon Mickey was sitting under the bleechers when he  got a text from Ian.

**_You there?_ **

_Yup. like we agreed... how long?_

**_couple of minutes...stay there, I'll be soon_ **

_right_

**_watcha wearing?_ **

_c'mon man, not now...people are here_

**_so? fuck'em...gotta get you ready,_ _I wanna fuck you the minute I see you_ **

_here?_

**_why not? I want you so fucking bad you have no idea, and i can't wait anymore_ **

_relax man, it's couple of minutes..._

 

**_hey Mickey_ **

_huh_

**_turn aroud_ **

_why_

**_so I can stop texting and start kissing you_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
